A method of bending an air supply pipe has been widely used so far for preventing the air supply pipe from interfering with peripheral members thereof when the air supply pipe is installed in a small space such as an engine compartment.
In Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2006-240431, for instance, an air supply pipe communicated with an air cleaner and a forced induction compressor is bent in a position closer to the forced induction compressor within an engine compartment of a construction machine. Accordingly, the air supply pipe is inhibited from interfering with peripheral members thereof.